


The Middle Galaxy Index

by RubyWaterz23



Series: The Middle Galaxy [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Art, F/M, Glossary, M/M, changes, details, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWaterz23/pseuds/RubyWaterz23
Summary: All of the background changes, added info, and more from the fanfic I am writing go here!





	1. Background Changes

**The Middle Galaxy**

**An Unexpected Expedition**

**Background Basic Information**

 

_The middle galaxy full of solar systems and planets abundant with life. Technology has taken off and made space travel possible for the last couple thousand years, over an age. Wars have raged and peoples have been put in mass danger. Some planets have successfully evaded the dangers of all the worlds, where others have gone all but extinct._

_In present story time, One of the largest dooms of the age goes by the name Azog the Conqueror. A massive, white, orc who controls one of the larges armies/fleets of any race. He travels freely as he wills and conquerors any planet he wishes, leaving it in ruin or taking control over all it’s resources._

_One of Azog’s greatest claims was on the planet Erebor. A mountain/rocky planet with the best mines on the far side of the Galaxy. The planet in possession of some of the rarest gems and materials in all of trade. Azog had his eye on it for as long as he had been flying in space, and when he conquered said planet he left almost no survivors. However a few members of the Durin line managed to escape the death clutch of the conqueror and find their way to freedom._

_The orcs are a plague on the galaxy. One that even the elves can't ignore for much longer._   _Their armies are growing and causing mass repercussions to all planets and stations alike. Slavery being one of them, as prisoners are often sold off for the highest price or made for trade on weapons and gear for the goblins and orcs._

_There are a few planets that have managed to stay far away from all the death and destruction. The Shire, a small planet (not much bigger than earth's moon) is one of them. One of the only home planets left to the Hobbit people. Their small population forcing them to keep to themselves, preferring to stick to the old ways as much as possible. Leaving their planet nearly unadvanced with only one space dock that only allows for trade once every month. Beyond that they stay on their planets, separated by family trees with couples having as many children as possible. Their population is still small however, and self sustaining._

_The elves, however, have many empires across the middle galaxy and though not all are connected all are strong in their own aspects. But they too like to keep to their kind. Not getting directly involved unless an affront has been made directly against them. This usually makes them a hard race to get along with. This has also caused many conflicts with other races as when war stood near their doors they kept them closed to keep their people safe instead of lending a helping hand._

 

**A couple Changes**

 

So Hobbits still look basically the same, just a minor height change. They still wont be taller than 5'0 but I'd put Bilbo at maybe 4'11 instead of his 'cannon' height. But everything else regarding hobbit's appearance is the same (maybe lol)

I've also made Dwarves a little taller, and I only call them Dwarrow in this fanfic. It makes it feel more 'spacey' to me XD Thorin being a very tall dwarf will stand at maybe 5'10? maybe 5'11? Still not 6ft but close. 

Elves and Orcs will all be taller than 6ft to keep them as the tallest races. Humans ranging from 5'0 to 6'0 

Goblins being the smallest , with the average being shorter than 4ft. 

All races age as they would, maybe a bit longer if really count down to it. Hobbits maybe up to 150? Dwarrow maybe 300? ect, ect.

 

**Character changes**

 

Thorin Durin / Oakenshield is the name of his ship, cruiser. 

Thorin's hair is cut short (most of the characters hair is short XD) Dwalin is almost bald!

Nori's hair is combed flat back, not in the shape of a star fish

Dori's is a simple tight bun

Other's will be listed as I write them in. 

 

**The Crew of Oakenshield**

 

Thorin is captain (duh) 

Balin is co-captain

Fili is pilot 1 (he's better at it)

Kili is pilot 2

Dwalin is head of security/ lieutenant to Thorin

Oin is the doctor/medic on board

Gloin is the maintenance chief, overseas all the engine and ship detail

Bifur is the weapons master, supplies the ship and crew with all they need

Bofur is the Fabrication-ist, gathers the parts for the ship and any other item Thorin wants (does the occasional reconnaissance mission)

Bombur is the chef 

Dori is the political chief? Handles all the social interaction, talks through deals and handles political problems

Nori is the data analyst main

Ori is the second data analyst but also helps Ori or helps who ever is short handed

Dis (yes Dis is on the ship) helps with Oin mainly, but also oversees all the extra staff and helps keep the ship running on time

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Character sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I moved the piece I did to over here, to make things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not done and its not that great, forgive me, But here is a scene that may or may not happen between Thorin and Bilbo. I may continue drawing the other characters as well. If you want to comment then go ahead, but only positive things please!


End file.
